Can't seem to forget you
by Mono
Summary: Before you read this, let me warn you; this is a very very short fic that I wrote one day becasue I was bored. So, if you don't like it...don't blame me!


Can't seem to forget you  
  
  
  
A whole year had passed since The Forest spirit had exploded, creating new life to the dead forest. Since then, Iron town had managed to build a new, and better town, the remaning ancient gods lived in peace.  
San, the human daughter of Moro, the wolf god, stayed in the forest. She just didn't have the heart to leave them. Even though she had now forgiven the human for all the evil they had done, she just couldn't leave her family in the forest.  
Ashitaka, the man who was responsible for the peace between the humans and the forset, felt that he couldn't live in the forest. He didn't belong there. Besides, he had to help Iron town becoming a better town. So, San and Ashitaka parted their ways as soon as the forest had recovered.  
  
*******  
  
San was walking through the woods thinking very deeply about something. The last few moths had been a nightmare for her. All she really wanted was to see Ashitaka again. But she didn't know where he was, nor when he was coming to see her, which he had promised her.   
  
'Why hasen't he come yet?'  
  
-she thought everyday.  
  
Not wanting to wait anymore, she decided it was time for *her* to go look for him. And the only place she could think about at the moment was Iron town.  
  
*******  
  
When she finally reached Iron town, she couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
"The town has really improved itself." She said aloud to herself.  
  
"Yes, it sure has."  
  
San turned around to see an old woman she didn't know talking to her.  
  
"Say, I haven't seen you before... you new in town?" She continued with what was probably ment as a smile on her face.  
  
"No. I am just a bypasser." San said.  
  
"Aa... and where are you headed?" the old woman asked again -seemed like she was very curious.  
  
"Here. I'm actually looking for someone."   
  
"Is that so? And where did you hear about this town?" The woman kept on asking.   
  
"I've alsways know it was here --"   
  
San was interrupted by the woman.  
  
"So, you are from the old Iron Town, eh? I knew there was something familiar about you" She said, again, with what was probably ment as a smile.  
  
"No. I've never lived in Iron town--"   
  
San was interrupted again.  
  
"Then... where are you from? Who are you?" the smile had disappeared from the womans face.   
  
"My name is San, and I live in the forest..." San suddenly stopped talking, unsure if it would be safe to tell where she was from. Even though she did not hate the humans anymore, there could still be someone who just couldn't forgive her for her past.  
  
With a sigh, san gave the woman her regrets, said good bye, and left.  
  
"San..." the woman wispered to herself.   
  
*******  
  
The new town had really gotten better. She entered something she had never seen before. The marked. The marked was wonderful! There they sold clothes, some iron tools, different kinds of food, and fresh fruit. It as a marvelous sight! And all the happy people... seeing all the happy people made her sad. It reminded her taht she had no one. Of course, she had her family in the forest -the animal gods, but she still missed something. She missed Ashitaka.  
  
'Where are you Ashitaka? Why haven't you come back to me yet?'  
  
The sad thought entered her mind as she unconsiously turned her back to the happy sight of the happy marked.   
  
"Do you miss you prince?"  
  
..and without thinking she sighed, and answered "Yes".  
  
"Well, I know where he is" she said, this time with a secretive grin on her face.   
  
'Wait a second! How did she know what I was thinking? How does she know who he is?' Coming out of her daze she looked surprised at the woman.  
  
"Who are you?" San managed to say.  
  
"I come from a land far in the east, more I can't tell you"  
  
'That's where Ashitaka's from!' Her eyes widening as she asked her next question.  
  
"Please, show me where he is!" Her hands trembled slighty as she realised she had grabbed the old womans shoulders.  
  
"Sure. But first, we eat." And with a nod, they both went to eat.  
  
After they had found something to eat, San suddenly realised that the old woman knew who she was. 'How?' She thought to herself, but to be sure, she asked the woman.  
  
"Yes child, I know who you are.."  
  
San almost chocked on her food.  
  
'How did she know I was about to ask her?'  
And before she gave the old woman a chance to answer, she asked aloud.  
  
"How do you know me, and how did you know I was going to ask you?" San had stopped eating, and was now waiting for an answer.  
  
"San, the human child of Moro, yes, Ashitaka has told a great deal about you --"  
  
"Ashitaka! You know him? Where is he now?" San knew she sounded desperat, but she had to know where he was.  
  
"Don't worry, he's safe. He has been aksepted back to the village he came from. " the old woman paused to take a sip of her warm tea before continuing. "He has told me, and the rest of the village a lot about you. Seems the boy is in love. He wanted to come back here and take you with him back to his village, but the people wouldn't let him. So after I managed to convinse the counsil that it was unfair to keep him from the one he loves, I went here to search for you --to bring you to my village -- to bring you to him."  
  
San was shocked.  
  
"Ashitaka l-loves me?"  
  
The woman nodded, confirming the statement. "..and he wants you to come to him so you can stay together" she added.  
  
San, with eyes wide from the sudden message, leaned back to think things through. At first, all she could think about was Ashitaka. How happy he would be so see her --how happy *she* would be to see him. All the happy moments she would have together with him. Exploring new land, meeting new eople -people who didn't know her past. But suddenly the thouhgt about leaving the forest she fought so hard for... it was all to much fpr her.   
  
And as if the old woman had read her mind, she said; "My child, you have fought for this forest, and now the humans, and spirits of the forest are living in harmoniee. You have done your job, and you have done it well. It is time for you to move on. It is time for you to live *your* life. And it is time for you to admit your love for Ashitaka. Can't you see, this is a second chance given to you." The woman stopped. she was looking at San shoving she unerstood how San felt.   
  
"Y-yes... maybe it is time I moved on with my life." Her eyes formed into two small pools of unshed tear as she thought about leaving her family in the forest.  
  
"It is time I admitted my love for Ashitaka. To myself and to him" She said as her final words.  
  
*******  
  
The next day, San met the old woman, and from there they started their journey to the land far in the east. Finally, after a long year, she would be in her love's arms. Never letting go again.  
  
~~~~*Owari*~~~~  
  
::Yawns:: Okie, I know that was pretty boring. And I know that it was probably badly written. But like I said, it came out of boredom. In other words; I really don't care. But if *you* do, then please, be my guest and review. Oh, and flames are also welcome^_^ 


End file.
